city_of_skywalker_the_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
City of Skywalker (film)
City of Skywalker is a 2023 American 3D computer-animated musical epic comedy adventure fantasy film. Produced by Amblin Entertainment and Legendary Pictures for Universal Pictures, it was directed by Anthony and Joe Russo and written by Christopher Markus & Stephen McFeely. It is based on the 2019 book of the same name by Chris Van Allsburg. It is scheduled to be released on July 24, 2023. Synopsis Plot Cast Production Development In June 21, 2016, directors Anthony and Joe Russo tell executive producer Steven Spielberg, and screenwriters Christopher Markus & Stephen McFeely, about making a new animated movie. Eavesdropping on their plans, producer Peter Jackson is inspired by the idea of "making millions of people happy with the brand-new animated movie" and meets the creative team that are developing City of Skywalker for the screen: the Russo brothers, Spielberg, Markus, McFeely, music composers Hans Zimmer and James Newton Howard and songwriters Benj Pasek and Justin Paul to make the new movie. In July 7, the Russo brothers announces that the movie will released somewhere on 2023. In July 20, 2021, Reed announces that the film will take place in 1988 and the characters were designed as combinations of actors. Principal filming of City of Skywalker began in July 2022 in the United Kingdom. Filming ended in November 2022. On September 29, 2022, the first trailer was released. A second trailer was released on March 16, 2023. A third and final trailer was released on May 7. As the world premiere for the movie has been confirmed at the El Capitan Theatre in Los Angeles, the Russo brothers, Markus, McFeely, Spielberg, Jackson, Zimmer, Howard, Pasek, Paul, and many cast members including are all scheduled to come to the premiere while guests include . Casting The film's casting was mostly done by Sarah Halley Finn. Celebrity actors from J.B. Eagle are selected to voice the film's characters. Music * See also: City of Skywalker (film)/Soundtrack In June 2018, Hans Zimmer and James Newton Howard were revealed to be scoring the film. In March 2019, Reed announces that the musical numbers in the movie will be written by Benj Pasek and Justin Paul. Musical numbers Release City of Skywalker was originally going to be released in August 2017. One year later, the directors confirmed that the film's production would be moved up and was set to be released in June 19, 2023, July 14, and finally July 24. Home media City of Skywalker will be released digitally on November 17, 2023 and on Ultra HD Blu-ray, Blu-ray and DVD on December 6, 2023. The Extended Edition was released in the United States in June 2024, with 20 minutes of additional footage. Trivia *The end credits are accompanied by preproduction sketches of people/locations from across the movie that appear along the left and right sides of the screen. *The film is a parody to famous musicals. *The characters have designs of actors: *The characters have clothes that resemble clothes of actors from J.B. Eagle, Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues, [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Iron_Man_(film) Iron Man], [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Iron_Man_2 Iron Man 2], [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America:_The_First_Avenger Captain America: The First Avenger], [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/The_Avengers The Avengers], Iron Man 3, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Avengers: Age of Ultron, [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Ant-Man_(film) Ant-Man], Captain America: Civil War, Thor: Ragnarok, [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers:_Infinity_War Avengers: Infinity War], [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Ant-Man_and_the_Wasp Ant-Man and the Wasp], [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers:_Endgame Avengers: Endgame], Spider-Man: Far From Home, X2: X-Men United, X-Men: The Last Stand, X-Men: Days of Future Past, The Batman, The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies, The Dark Knight, Absolutely Anything, and IT: Chapter Two: Transcript * See also: City of Skywalker (film)/Transcript Credits * Main article: City of Skywalker (film)/Credits Gallery * Main article: City of Skywalker (film)/Gallery Category:Films